


Семь - магическое число

by Entrecote_of_Schrodinger



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: After death, Alternate Universe, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2017, Gen, Mystery, Yokai!Au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger/pseuds/Entrecote_of_Schrodinger
Summary: …у бога го…
Kudos: 3





	Семь - магическое число

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom Hikaru no Go 2017.  
> Фик из ненаписанной пока серии, не являющейся, впрочем, циклом.

У бога го тонкие пальцы, ухоженные ногти — потёртости и крохотные царапинки от камней лишь подчёркивают их идеальную форму.

У бога го плавные, обманчиво неспешные движения — но при попытке угнаться за ним чувствуешь себя беспомощной улиткой, завязшей в свежей древесной смоле.

У бога го замечательный смех — не крохкий скрежет сталкивающихся льдинок, но мелодичный звонкий перелив поющих ветров на энгаве.

С того времени, как тысячелетний бакэ-гобан окончательно захватил его тело, Хикару играет с богом го уже седьмую партию, но всё ещё не может заставить себя взглянуть тому в лицо.


End file.
